


courtly love

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Dai-chan is the beautiful boytoy of doom, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, The Momoi/Aida phonecall was crackling with tension (sexual and otherwise)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Touou had wantedhimand broughtheralong with the understanding that she could control him.





	courtly love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SASO 2017, Bonus Round 1: AUs for [this prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10141970#cmt10141970) _Momoi/Aomine, Yakuza AU. Everyone who knows about the Touou Organization assumes that Aomine is the final authority for the family, the head of the organization whom everyone must fear. Everyone is wrong. Momoi is the true strategist, the power behind the throne._.

Before Imayoshi graduated (as he called it, Momoi wasn’t sure that retiring to a private island in the Pacific with a vast amount of money really counted as graduating) he had pulled her aside to tell her to look to her rivals seriously. He, like most people, believed that Momoi was blindly devoted to her Dai-chan, her dear childhood friend and -- well. 

It was not false that Momoi Satsuki loved Aomine Daiki as much as she did herself. But she had never been blind to either his faults or her strengths, so Imayoshi’s warning was not needed. 

But with Imayoshi (and his patronizing support) gone, there were was, of course, going to be a power vacuum in the Touou Organization, which the other families in the city would be eager to exploit.

The best way to stem their losses was to find a replacement immediately. 

Wakamatsu, Imayoshi’s right hand man and his nominal replacement, was a good fighter, but hotheaded and impulsive. Susa had the temperament, but was over-cautious, and besides, it was no secret that he was going to follow Imayoshi as soon as he could. Sakurai, for all that he was the same age as Momoi and Dai-chan, was young and weak, though that made him vindictive -- and dangerous. 

Harasawa was the son of the original founder of the Touou Organization and had never been comfortable with the less than legal parts of the business. He was content to be the figurehead for the legitimate side of Touou, to go dinner parties and mingle with other rarified people, to come home and drink steadily until he forgot what exactly paid for his beautiful home and his beautiful life. 

He had no family and had no friends, and sooner or later, he would become a problem. But Momoi had a plan to take care of him too. 

So that left Dai-chan, who was beautiful and brutal and just the picture of an up-and-coming young crime lord -- if he could ever control his tongue and his impulses. Momoi knew from long experience that he could not. 

So that left … her. 

They’d agreed, she and Dai-chan, just before they’d joined Touou -- Touou had wanted _him_ and brought _her_ along with the understanding that she could control him -- that one day they would be running things around here. Their ambitions were well-founded. Touou was run-through with rot and there were many places where an ambitious young person could claw their way into and exploit from within. 

*

Momoi loved data. She always had, even as a child when she compiled sports statistics for Dai-chan's games. But now, instead of opponents, she researched both her allies and her rivals. She knew how many shipments of drugs Touou imported from overseas, how much was sold. What was the turnover in their brothels, how much money they took in, what famous faces showed up there. 

But even the best data was useless if one didn’t know how to use it. Momoi did. She had big plans for Touou -- and for the city. The ground trembled before her feet -- although that was more for the rumble of the trains passing overhead. But still. Nice visual. 

*

The day Imayoshi formally stepped down and Wakamatsu took over, there was a mandatory meeting at Touou, which everyone was required to attend. Momoi slipped in towards the beginning -- the television mounted on the meeting room wall was still open, and Wakamatsu was shooting irritated looks at it, although he didn’t ask for anyone to turn it off. 

Momoi paused in front of Dai-chan’s chair and he reached out for her. Their hands met briefly and she moved forward with a ready smile. Just as she expected, a news story came on. A small private plane had disappeared into the Pacific Ocean, carrying with it some of Japan’s most prominent businessmen and politicians. 

The conversation came to a standstill. All eyes swiveled over to the screen and then over to Wakamatsu, who was pale and still seated. 

Momoi cleared her throat. “Lock the doors, please,” she said pleasantly, and that was done. Everyone was now looking at her. Sakurai, quicker on the uptake than most, gave her a wide-eyed, terrified look. Wakamatsu looked confused. Smugness was rolling off Dai-chan like a fog. Susa was on that plane with Imayoshi and couldn’t possibly comment now. 

Momoi gave them her most charming smile. “I’m afraid there’s been a slight change in plans.” 

*

After the change-over had been complete, it was very telling which people sent their congratulations to her and which sent them to Dai-chan. Akashi, though still in Kyoto and running Rakuzan with an iron fist, called her first. 

Aida Riko of Seirin (and so much closer to home) did too. 

Kuroko, to whom the most sophisticated security systems were a fun hour or so of work to evade, brought her a bouquet -- irises and zinnias and bright pink peonies -- which she happily accepted (although not before checking them for listening devices.) 

Imayoshi’s offices were cleared and redecorated and finally, Momoi took possession. Dai-chan slouched in the middle of afternoon and laid on the couch that she’d specially picked out for him. He made a splendid sight, even with his arm thrown over his head in an attitude of impossible relaxation. 

“What now, Satsuki?” he asked her, his voice slightly muffled by his arm. 

“After Touou, we take the city, and after that, everything else.” Momoi smiled to herself. “Isn’t this exciting, Dai-chan?” 

Dai-chan made a noncommittal grunt. “As long as you like it.” 

“I do, very much,” Momoi said, looking out the window to her empire below.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk flowers! I'm relying on [this](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanakotoba) for the meanings.  
> Irises - Good News/Glad tidings/loyalty  
> Zinnias - loyalty  
> Peonies - bravery (and very appropriate for Momoi.) 
> 
> The title is the reference to the highly stylized literary conception of love found in medieval literature. Think Lancelot and Guenivere or Tristan and Iseult. I started this off thinking that Momoi was the queen of Touou and Aomine, her knight. Usually these kind of things turn out tragically for all involved, but hey, we expect that. Right?
> 
> Read the remix of this work by dw user fickle [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24968.html?thread=16082056#cmt16082056). (OK, but Momoi and Riko take over the island's seedy underbelly at least, right? AT LEAST.)


End file.
